


It was you all along

by JohnlockTheDoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft's a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockTheDoctor/pseuds/JohnlockTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes back from his honeymoon and it hits him as soon as he see's Sherlock's face. He's make a mistake. He married the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was you all along

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr user, mishapocalypsenow030:  
> [Prehaps a fanfic where John and Sherlock are in a relationship while John is with Mary and then she finds out, drama between Mary and John ensues and things 'kick off' and Mary gets jealous and tries to steal John back. Quite lengthy it you wouldn't mind:3 Love your blog!!c]
> 
> I really wouldn't read this if you're like, kinda protective over Mary, I made her sound kinda mean, sorry, ha.

It was after the honeymoon. That’s when it all kicked off. I missed him and he missed me and it all sort of just happened at once. I was waiting for him to come back when he walked through the door of our flat. I didn’t expect him to come back to the flat as he lived with Mary now but he came back to see me. John came back to see _me._

He looked absolutely _exquisite._ His skin was a golden brown colour from where he had gotten a tan and his hair had gone a lighter shade of blonde from the sun. He looked at me and grinned and I jumped up out of my seat, grinning back at him and pulling him into a tight hug. It all happened in a split second. It only took one direct look in my eyes from John before he was slammed against the door. Another 5 seconds before our clothes were thrown on the floor and only another 10 minutes before my stomach was covered in John’s sticky release and the evidence I came inside of him dripping out of his hole.

The next morning we woke up together. He was laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. I lay on my side staring at him. Last night he slept with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I missed his touch. “Talk to me”, I said quietly. He squeezed his eyes shut, “I think I've made a mistake”. I touched his arm lightly, drawing patterns and shapes on it as he spoke, “I married her. What about _you?_ I love you more than I’ll ever love her. You’re my best friend Sherlock, you made my life worth living after I got shot. I am so happy when I’m with you and now, we just had sex. That doesn't make you just my best friend anymore Sherlock. You’re my lover too. I want.. _you._ I just don't know what to do”. I shrugged slowly, “then, just leave her?”. John shook his head, smiling slightly, “all those people at the wedding. I can't tell them I couldn't even survive a month being married. It’s, embarrassing Sherlock”. I propped myself up on my elbows, “it’s not about anyone else John. It’s about me, you and Mary”. John finally looked over at me, “I love you. Why didn't I realise it before?”, he said, his eyes watering and his tears looking like they were going to spill over any second. “Some thing’s take time”, I said softly. John just giggled, “you’re the least patient man I know”. I just grinned, _"wrong._ I’ve been waiting for you ever since I borrowed your phone”. 

John opened his mouth to speak but his stomach rumbled, making us both laugh. “I take it you have nothing in the fridge?”, John smirked. My eyes widened, “I’m sorry I, didn’t know you were coming back here”. John shook his head, “I'll grab something from Speedy’s and bring it up, get dressed”. He rolled out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. I could hear him picking up the discarded clothes from last night and pulling them on before the door slammed shut and he ran down the stairs. I jumped up and grinned, taking out some clothes to wear. He loved me. He admitted it. He actually _loved_ me.

I switched the kettle on as I did the buttons up on my sleeves then pulled on my suit jacket. The door swung open though I had my back to it, I heard it hit the wall. “That was quic-“, I went to say before I was slammed up, face first, against the wall. That wasn’t John. “Mary, what a lovely surprise”, I muttered. She let out a huff of breath. I think that was meant to be a laugh. “My husband didn’t come home last night”, she practically growled. I could feel her breath on my ear, that’s how close she was. “That’s because we were having sex”, I said, smirking. I was glad she couldn’t see my face. She pressed against me harder, my whole body now flat up against the wall. My nose was at a crooked angle and if she pushed anymore I was sure I was going to have a nosebleed or in the worse case scenario, fracture it in someway. “He’s not gay”, she spat, “you’ve heard that enough times”. I couldn’t help but laugh, “he’s not gay. He’s just in love with me. He doesn’t love you he told me himse-“. She interrupted, shouting loudly, right next to my ear, hurting my ear drums, _"enough!"._ I looked over at the TV on my left, John’s reflection visible by the doorway, “what are you going to do? Shoot me again?”. John’s small gasp was enough for her to turn around, releasing her grip on me, “John, love-“. John shook his head, silencing her. “You said that wound was from a case while I was away”, he said quietly, staring at me. I hung my head, not quite meeting his eyes, “she said it would be better if I didn’t tell you”. John glared at her, “so you did shoot him”. Mary swallowed, her nerves showing, “John, please let me explain”. 

Mary sat down in his chair but he refused to sit down. He just stood by the door, waiting on her excuses. “I wanted to kill Magnussen but Sherlock was there. If I killed him, Sherlock would have been a suspect so I shot him. I shot him so he didn’t go to jail. You see John? I did it for you”. John smiled. I knew that smile. It wasn’t a happy smile. He did it sometimes and that’s when I knew I had to be polite to him because yes, John Watson was a kind, warm-hearted man, but what people forget is that he was in the war. He is quite violent when he wants to be. “You shot him for me”, John said, staring at her. She nodded and John took a step forward. I watched him carefully. He wouldn’t hurt her, but he looked angry. _Very_ angry. “You shot my best friend, for me”. Mary looked over at me. I was standing so I could have a good view of both of them but I wasn’t going to help her. “I love you”, she said softly. John shrugged, “I thought I loved you”. Mary stood up and I edged closer to John. He looked over at me and wiggled his fingers. I took his hand in mine and we both looked at her, “but I love Sherlock now”. She shook her head, “but, no! You can’t do that to me John. All your family were at the wedding. He dramatised everything. Everyone thinks he’s weird. He is weird, I am the right person for you. I _know_ I am!”. John laughed softly and looked up at Sherlock, “people already thought he was weird, even before the wedding”. I laughed and she glared at me. “You can’t be with him”, she finally said and John clenched my hand harder, “why not”. Mary took a step forward, “because I won’t let you”. John took a step closer to her and, still I clung onto his hand, “and how will you manage that”. She smiled, “by not signing the divorce papers?”. John laughed. Loudly. “That won’t stop me! Give us a few years and I don’t need you to sign them. I don’t need to be married to Sherlock to be with him. Mary, I get it now. I was with you because Sherlock was dead. He’s back. So there’s no place for you here now”. Mary clenched her fists, “you’re a broken man anyway! Look at you. Desperate for a bit of danger so you marry an assassin and cheat on me with a sociopath!”, she practically shouted. John went to step closer to her but I held him back, “he’s not a _sociopath!”,_ he practically screamed, “it’s just nobody understands him!”. Mary went to speak but John carried on screaming, “you’re not even an assassin! You’re an _ex-_ assassin! It doesn’t count! Now get out of our house!”. John pulled his ring off and dropped it at her feet. I watched silently as she picked it up, a permanent expression of hate plastered to her face. “Don’t think you’ll be getting the stuff back you left at my place”, she scowled. John dropped my hand, “I’ve asked you to leave”.

At that very moment the door swung open and 4 men came in carrying boxes and placed them in our flat. “I suggest you do as the man says”, Mycroft said as he walked in, obviously not carrying anything except his ridiculous umbrella, “congratulations brother and, John. I got your things picked up”. Mary gave me one of those looks that could kill, before walking out and slamming the door. John looked up at me and we both smiled at each other. “Thanks Mycroft”, John said looking over at him. He nodded his head and looked at me, “thank you”, I muttered quietly, making him smirk. “If you need anything, if she bothers you. I have loads of things I could get her charged with”. John laughed under his breath and nodded, “will do”. Mycroft left us to it and John looked up at me and grinned. I picked him up in my arms. His legs wrapped around my waist while I held him up by his bum, his forehead pressed to mine. I kissed his lips softly and grinned back at him as he held onto my shoulders tightly. “Back to the old us”, I said softly. John nodded, smiling, “to the old us”.


End file.
